Reminents of Romance
by Daysia
Summary: Aoi and Karin's love life. Implied HiromuXNanri. This is my first fanfic, so please give me nice reviews : Rated M, because I'm going to attempt to do a lemon or two.


**This happens to be my very first fan-fic, my big sister is into them and she tells me im a very good writer,**  
**so please review and hopefully you like was actually called Rements of Romance but i screwed up with the label so sorry.! I'm 13, by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kare First Love, or any of its characters.**

**Main pairing: AoiXKarin. If you do not like this pairing, do not read.**  
**Minor Pairings: NanriXHiromu, slight YukaXTohru Rated M for slight sexual references Warning: Yuka bashing (Not that I think anyone minds)**  
**I promise to make all of the characters non-OOC (out-of-character) as best as I can.**

Aoi and Karin were on the bus to their schools, both asleep after a long sleepless night. Tohru chuckled knowingly and teased, "Somebody's been having a little to much of you-know-what." While Tohru was chuckling to himself, Nanri went over to wake up Karin. Nanri nudged Karin awake. "Karin, I know you're tired but we get off at the next stop." Karin woke up and said sleepily, "I dont wanna go to school today..." Nanri then said warningly, "Well if you don't go, then I won't go." Karin jolted up, "OH YES YOU ARE, come on, we get off here." Aoi woke up from the noise and sat up, "Karin, were you just about to get off without my kiss and not mention it?" Karin blushed, "Oh, gomen, Aoi," and went over to kiss him, but when she was about 1/2 an inch away from his lips, he pulled her in and groped her. "I'm gonna get my revenge on you later," he whispered teasingly in her ear, and left her blushing.

"HELLO? See Karin, we missed our stop and now we have to walk from the next stop!" Karin, with an embarassed look on her face, bowed and muttered, "Sorry, Nanri," then giggled when she saw Nanri's stern expression. Nanri said, "Well, I don't COMPLETELY mind," scooting towards Hiromu. Hiromu then said, looking up from his book, "Hey nanri, let's see if everyone else wants to go out later after studying." Nanri looked at him suspiciously, "Where to? Thinking he meant the library or a museum. Hiromu suggested, "Well, why dont we do something fun tonight and go to a ramen shop or something?" Nanri said flirtatiously, "Alright, this could be fun, who knows how this night's gonna end."

Meanwhile, Karin and Aoi were towards the back of the bus when Karin felt aoi's warm hands on her head, running his hands through her hair. "What are you doing?" Karin giggled. Aoi answered, "Reminising about our first time and how ADORABLE you looked." "Aoi, that's not funny," Karin protested, blushing madly.

Tohru called out loudly, "Hey guys, our stop." Aoi said to Karin, as they got off the bus. "Well, I guess you better start walking, and try not to think about how much you'll miss me in class," he teased. Karin playfully stuck out her tongue, "I should be saying that to you. See you later, come on, Nanri." She pecked Kiriya on his lips and her and Nanri walked off.

Nanri said, "Okay, so we have this really hard test tomorrow and i really want you to help me study for it." Karin said, snapping out of her daydream, "Oh sorry Nanri, I wish I could, but I have to worry about passing myself, so you wouldn't be able to depend on me, but I'll ask Hiromu for you." "Oh that would be great, arigato, you're a good friend," Nanri said with a smile. Karin smiled back, "Anytime."

Yuka bent the corner to nearly collide into Karin and Nanri. Yuka looked at Karin and sneered, "Ugly bitch." Nanri began, "You know what, Yuka?" Karin stopped her, "It's alright, Nanri, come on we have PLANS." she bragged in Yuka's face. Yuka smirked, "Whatever, like I said before, don't get a big head because you're still ugly."

"You are so sad, that all you can do is insult me, and I've put up with your crap long enough, if you ever do, say or even look in my direction, I'll do something horrible to you." Yuka, with a shocked look on her face, starts crying and runs off screaming, "I'll make sure you get yours!"

"Wow little Karin is finally growing up"Nanri giggled."So, what do you wanna do tonight with the rest of us?" Nanri asked. "Oh, I didnt know that it was up to me. Well, I think we should just study, you know like a study party with just us five. How's that sound?" Karin asked. "That sounds soooo boring, I think it's better if we go out tonight, live a little!" Nanri chimed loudly. "I think it's a great idea," Hirmou agreed, with Karin. "Me too, I really need to study," said Aoi. "Too bad, I agree with Nanri," protested Tohru. "Okay, how about we all study, see a movie and then go out?" Aoi offered. "Well, me and Nanri can't stay up that late, because we have a test in the morning and it's already 9:10." Karin pointed out sadly. Aoi looked at Nanri to see her flirting with Hiromu and said, "Nanri doesn't seem to mind and I think you should have a little fun."

"Fine, I guess so, but then we can do something else too, you know me and you..." karin replied shyly. "Like what?" Aoi chuckled. "You know what I mean, I think we deserve some time away from everyone. We're gonna be married soon, so I think we should actually live life to the fullest while we're still immature. I'm not talking about anything perverted, so cut it out, Aoi." Karin giggled. "You are so cute. Who said anything about those type of things?" Aoi teased."The look on your face said it all."karin said.

"Ok class,open your test booklets and begin,"Oh no,we didnt really get that much study time in last night and im an A student!"said Karin frantically."oh chill out karin you're gonna do great you know this stuff!"Nanri whispered."SHHHHH,NO TALKING DURING THE TEST!"The teacher yelled.

"So how do you think you did?"Nanri asked Karin,"well i know i didnt get an A,because i didnt get a chance to cover the geometry part last night so i ended up guessing."Karin said."What do you mean you guessed?"a familiar voice said from turned around and said"Aoi quit kidding,this is serious.""who said i was kidding,i know how serious this is,Karin if you guessed then that means that its a one in a million chance you got them right!"Aoi said."just for that we dont get to have sex tonight!"Aoi said."Ok i can live with that its not like i wanna have sex every night anyway."Karin grumbled."WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?"Aoi yelled."It means you are a pig and you wanna have sex almost EVERY night!"Karin yelled back."people are starting to stare..."Nanri whispered."WELL YOU ARE WRONG AND I'M NOT GONNA APOLOGIZE!"They both said at the same time and stormed away from each other.

"Call her and apologize to her,you did start it"Himoru explained."no i said i wasnt and im not,i meant that!"Aoi said stubbornly."well how is she gonna marry you if you two stay mad at each other forever?"Himoru said."i guess we wont, because im not calling her."Himoru mumbled"well if you keep it up you're gonna end up all alone for the rest of your life because the girl you love could never forgive you."Aoi gasped and said"pfft,have you seen me,i am gorgeous and could get any girl in the world!"Himoru said"but that doesnt matter because with every one of those girls,none of them will be able to make you happy like karin could."Tohru frantically going through his cell phone for nanri's number said"yeah Aoi,four eyes was PERFECT for you and i know it sounds like i care when i really dont,but i think you two should make up....OH MY GOSH.!Nanri gave me a fake number when she said we should hook up!"Himoru said cluelessly"i really think Nanri is interested in me but im not really gonna stress about it,i mean take yourself as an inspiration to me,this is why im not involved with girls Aoi,you gotta be careful with these types of things."Aoi calmly asked"what do you mean by these types of things?""I mean how you need to be more sensitive towards a girl's feelings and watch what you say because the slightest thing could upset them."Tohru loudly said"man,if a girl is gonna be with me,she gotta do what I say,there is no following around after her she listens to ME!"Himoru and Aoi both said at the same time,"and you WONDER why you're still single."

**Ok i hope you liked the first chapter, i worked hard on it and i hope i get plenty of reveiws, this is in fact my first story ever, well i wrote a super-gals 1 but i stopped, well thanks for reading.**


End file.
